The present invention relates to a moving display apparatus and particularly to a cyclically moving member having a plurality of light arrays, each of which includes a multiplicity of the light elements for selective energization to generate an elongated visual display.
In display systems, a visual display with means to control and change the displayed characters and message is often required or advantageous. A rotating or oscillating member carrying an array of light sources, with controlled energization of the sources permits generation of a display in space. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,744,048 discloses a rotating display member coupled to a planar display panel by a series of fiber optic lines. The panel member includes a plurality of rows and columns in a conventional rectangular coordinate array. Each of the display elements is coupled by a fiber optic line as a line coupling column to a rotating drum having a column of lights on the periphery. As the drum rotates, the line of light sources sequentially couples lights to the column by column array. By selective energization of the light sources with the drum rotating, various alphanumeric characters are generated on the planar display. The drum itself includes a single column of light sources formed by a plurality of aligned light emitting diodes. The diodes are connected to a source of energization through a plurality of slip-ring commutating couplers having a series of connection rings to provide selective energization of each element in the line of LEDs. The timing and number of lights illuminated is at a rate sufficient to minimize flicker. Thus, the patent suggests rotating at the rate of 3600 revolutions per minute or 60 revolutions a second. A generally similar system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,958,235 in which an oscillating line of lamps is used in combination with lead control means to energize the lamps in combinations and particular locations within each scan cycle. The older U.S. Pat. No. 2,146,944 also discloses an advertising sign incorporating a series of linearly aligned tube segments or sections each of which contain a rare gas. Subjecting of a segment to a high electrical potential results in incandesence. The segments are coupled to a high potential source through a bus type connection and a commutating device for selective energization and illumination of the segments. Rapid rotation of the arm with the interconncted sections results in illumination of the appropriate sections to form an image of a letter or character in the space traversed by such sections. The commutating section includes the character to be displayed in combination with a matrix to scan such array and provide for corresponding illumination of the segments in synchronism with the location. Other light generating display systems are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,846,784 and 2,633,297.
Although various systems have been suggested, the complexities in the overall control and physical construction of the apparatus as well as in the interrelated electrical message controls present various practical problems. The prior art devices are not particularly adapted to providing a display in multiple color, or to convenient changes in the display. Further, the prior art devices are not particularly adapted to actuation of a moving display. Thus, it is often desired to have a message which is longer than the display area The message is preferably formed by scrolling across the display area. In such application, the message may be changed from time to time. To the best of inventor's knowledge, none of the prior art devices have found commercial implementation or construction.
There is a need for a display apparatus which can provide a scrolling type display in combination with means for controlling the presentation of the characters in the display in a simple, reliable and relatively economic construction. The display apparatus preferably is constructed to permit presentation in color, with means to change the color as well as the message in a simple and reliable manner.